The field of the invention is a multi-size device for accurately aligning and securing military ribbons to the uniform. Two products are currently used to secure ribbons to military uniforms:
1. Ribbon Holder: This device is worn outside of the uniform material, typically a shirt or jacket. It is constructed of interconnected thin strips of metal (approximately 10 cm) designed to run horizontally across the uniform, accommodating proper standardized ribbon placement and alignment. From one to eight metal pins stem from the holder device and are designed to puncture the uniform material, affording the opportunity to secure the ribbon holder against the material by utilizing small metal clasps. PA1 2. Metal Clasp: A small (approximately 5 mm), circular metal object with a hole on its flat side to accommodate one of the Ribbon Holder's metal pins. Thin metal tensioned on its other side secures the metal pin once inserted. Each metal pin that punctures the material requires a Metal Clasp.
Presently, the small clasps designed to secure the devices to the uniform frequently dislodge, during normal wear (exposing sharp metal points, which can scratch or penetrate the skin). This also produces a sloppy, nonmilitary, air-gap between the ribbons and other warfare insignia.
My invention will eliminate the need for non-attached individual clasps, as the clasps themselves will be integrated into a soft, pliable plastic foam device that exactly matches the corresponding number of pins (and their placement) that protrude from the ribbon holder. The unsightly air-gaps will also be eliminated.